Marry Me
by PrisS1410
Summary: Amo o casal Percabeth Decidi escrever uma fic sobre eles.


Como de costume, estava em frente a escola da minha Sabidinha mas hoje acabei chegando mais cedo pois perdi a hora e não fui a escola e como eu não consegui ficar em casa esperando dar o horário, resolvi dar uma volta pela cidadã até dar a hora. Fiquei encostado em meu carro ouvindo musica para me distrair quando começa a tocar umas das musicas favoritas da Annabeth e não pude deixar de sorrir com a lembrança da festa de casamento de minha mãe quando tocou essa musica ela levantou tão rápido que eu pensei que fosse um monstro, mas ela pegou meu pulso e me puxou para a pista de dança.

– No que você está pensando? – Annabeth perguntou me dando um mega susto.

– Hã... mas... você... eee...

– Às vezes tenho medo de saber no que você fica pensando para agir desse jeito quando alguém te assusta. – Falou me dando um selinho e rindo da minha cara.

– Eu não esperava que você saísse 15 minutos antes. – Falei, tentando esconder meu nervosismo, sem sucesso. Afinal eu não podia deixar-la descobrir o real motivo do susto.

– Então aonde nós vamos hoje? - Perguntou enquanto se dirigia ao assento do carona.

– Vou te levar em casa, depois vou resolver umas coisas e te encontro em 45 minutos. - Despejei tudo em um fôlego só.

–O que? Porque não posso ir com você?- Annabeth perguntou contrariada.

–Porque você tem que cuidar da Terry. – Disse rindo.

– Mais quem é Terry? E porque eu cuidaria dela? – Perguntou me fuzilando com os olhos.

– Relaxa meu amor, está de TPM? - Falei brincando mais ela me olhou com um olhar igualzinho ao da mãe no dia que eu a pedi em namoro. - Terry é a sua cachorrinha, ela tem dois meses.

– Oooooown sério? Que fofo Percy! – Disse enquanto me agarrava e me beijava. Nossa, acho que ela está meio bipolar hoje.

Assim que estacionei o carro ela me agarrou novamente e me puxou para mais perto e aprofundamos o beijo até que nos separamos arfando.

– Aqui não Cabeça-de-Alga. – Falou rindo maliciosamente e saindo do carro.

Assim que ela entrou, peguei meu celular desesperado a procura do telefone da Alice.

–Peeeeercy! Quanto tempo! Como vai você e Annabeth?

– Nossa! Mal atende o telefone e já sai metralhando?

– É que você some com a minha amiga e ninguém me da noticias. Mais algo me diz que você quer alguma coisa. Então fala logo que eu não tenho o dia todo. – Ela falou mudando de humor rapidamente.

Assim que terminei de contar ela começou a gritar de felicidades e a dar ordens.

– Entendeu tudo direitinho ou quer que eu desenhe para você? – Ela perguntou tentando deixar a voz séria, mas sem sucesso.

– Tudinho, perfeitamente! Obrigado pela ajuda.

–Disponha sempre. Manda um abraço pra Annie. Beijos.

Quando desliguei, fui correndo comprar tudo e tentar arrumar o máximo de coisas que conseguisse antes de minha Sabidinha me ligar querendo saber o porquê da demora. Depois de quase tudo pronto liguei o carro e fui ao seu apartamento.

Assim que entrei dei de cara com minha Sabidinha brincando com a Terry que ficava mordendo tudo que estava em sua volta, assim que me viu veio correndo e pulou em mim entrelaçando suas pernas em minha cintura e me beijando de forma urgente.

Passamos o resto do da tarde brincando com Terry, vendo filmes e conversando sobre o Acampamento. Faltava apenas uma semana para terminar as aulas e estávamos muito empolgados.

Logo após o filme terminar, ela foi fazer a comida e eu fui tomar banho. Ao terminar, deixamos num canal qualquer, fui para a cama e ela foi tomar banho, quando voltou me deu um beijo e deitou ao meu lado.

– Eu não ganho um presente hoje não? – Perguntei com um sorriso torto.

– Não, você ta de castigo. – Disse encostando-se na cabeceira da cama e pegando seu notebook.

– O que eu fiz?- Perguntei com uma carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança com cara de confuso.

–Você ta escondendo alguma coisa de mim, disso eu tenho certeza e também acho que você esta se esquecendo de alguma coisa, mas como não sei ao certo, vou deixa você na duvida. - Falou fechando o notebook e me dando um selinho de boa noite. Essa garota esta ficando cada vez mais maluca.

–Boa noite pra você também. – Falei meio mal humorado.

Acordei com sentindo cosquinha no meu nariz assim que abri o olho dei de cara com a Terry lambendo minha cara e Annabeth sentada ao meu lado rindo. Dei um selinho e fui fazer minha higiene matinal enquanto ela fazia o café.

Ao chegar à cozinha, Annabeth estava de costas terminando de lavar a louça, cheguei perto e a abracei entrelaçando minhas mãos em sua cintura e beijando seu pescoço tirando alguns gemidos.

– Assim que você terminar ponha um biquíni e uma roupa bem leve por cima, vou te levar para passear hoje. – Falei brincando com seus cabelos.

Assim que ela se vestiu, fomos até o carro, aproveitei e dei uma passada em casa para trocar de roupa e pegar algumas coisas e logo voltamos para o carro.

Enquanto dirigia, percebi que ela estava com uma cara emburrada, provavelmente ela deve estar pensando que eu esqueci o nosso aniversario de namoro, então resolvi ficar calado afinal não queria estragar a surpresa.

– Onde estamos indo?- Perguntou quebrando o silencio.

– Você verá assim que chegarmos. Não fique com essa cara, você sabe que eu te amo. - Falei pegando sua mão e beijando.

– Você sabe ser um amor Cabeça de Alga, mais também sabe ser insuportável com esse mistério todo.

– Relaxa, já estamos chegando, além do mais, você vai adorar!

Ao chegarmos ao litoral, peguei as coisas da mala do carro e fomos em direção a um pequeno barco a remo e assim que eu descarreguei tudo no barquinho, Annabeth me puxa pela camisa fazendo com que eu caísse no chão.

– Qual foi?- Perguntei completamente confuso.

– Cansei Perseu Jackson! Me diz que historia é essa de você ficar falando escondido no celular e agora não dizer para onde estamos indo.- Annabeth disse cruzando os braços e com um olhar de gelar qualquer um.

–Meu amor, para de tentar adivinhar as coisas, fica tranqüila, tudo ao seu tempo. – Falei lembrando exatamente as palavras que ela me falou no dia que nós fomos ver os fogos de artifícios, mais isso é outra historia. Ao ouvir isso, ficou meio pensativa e deu um sorriso fraco.

– Nem pense Cabeça-de-Alga que me impressionou lembrando as minhas palavras. – Falou rapidamente se virando e entrando no barco.

Não pude deixar de rir com esse comentário, lembrei de alguns anos quando ela disse que nunca iria facilitar as coisas pra mim e não é que ela estava falando a verdade. Tive que rir desse pensamento.

– Do que você está rindo? - Ela perguntou desconfiada.

–Do que você me disse há alguns anos tempo atrás quando estávamos saindo do Acampamento. Você disse: "Aprenda Cabeça-de-Alga, eu nunca vou facilitar as coisas para você."

– Ah sim. – Disse ela rindo. – Agora você me impressionou, eu não imaginei que você lembraria isso.

–Pois é como eu já te disse, você é a primeira e a última! Eu te amo! – Falei agarrando ela em um beijo calmo e logo ele se tornou mais urgente.

Dessa vez quem interrompeu fui eu afinal vou ter bastante tempo para isso mais tarde.

Assim que ajeitei tudo no barco, ele começou a se mover automaticamente e quando olhei para os lados ouvi uma voz na minha cabeça.

– Não se preocupa filho, levarei vocês a uma ilha minha e já deixei tudo arrumado.

– Vou estar de olho em você Perceu Jackson! Então não tente uma de engraçado pra cima da minha filha.

Fiquei completamente sem reação nem conseguia pensar direito, será que Atena, Poseidon e os outros deuses estão nos vendo? Afastei rapidamente esses pensamentos da minha cabeça antes que realmente eu congele.

Ao chegar à praia meu queixo caiu e pude perceber o Annabetn tinha a mesma cara de surpresa que eu. O lugar era sem sombras de duvidas maravilhoso. Havia uma casa simples com algumas palmeiras em volta bem próximos a água.

.

Ao entrarmos, Annabeth foi tomar um banho enquanto eu deixava as coisas meio largadas em cima da cama. Eu tinha q correr contra o tempo para poder fazer o jantar perfeito.

Assim que acabei entrei no banheiro e vi minha Sabidinha se enxugando, dei um rápido selinho e fui jogar uma água no corpo.

Estávamos completando três anos de namoro e eu não parava de pensar em como ia fazer a surpresa então me arrumei correndo para encontrar Annabeth, mas quando cheguei ao quarto, ela estava olhando fixamente para frente sem entender nada foi quando eu olhei e percebi que a cama estava decorada com pétalas de rosas, no centro tinha uma bandeja de champanhe e um bilhete. A letra era linda toda desenhada

O jantar está esperando lá fora. Após o jantar, podem aproveitar a hidro.

Beijos: Afrodite

Ao sairmos não acreditei no que meus olhos viam era muito mais do que eu podia imaginar, simplesmente sem palavras, era uma mesa com dois lugares um na frente do outro com uma toalha branca com duas velas sobre a mesa. Annabeth deixou escorrer uma lágrima que eu rapidamente sequei.

– É simplesmente perfeito! – Disse emocionada.

Jantamos silenciosamente, pois ninguém queria quebrar essa atmosfera mágica que havia ali.

.

– Sabidinha. – Falei segurando a sua mão e quebrando o silencio. - Feliz aniversário de namoro! – Falei me inclinando para beijá-la.

Acabamos de jantar, fomos para a hidro que Afrodite dissera no bilhete e ao encontrar meu queixo caiu novamente incrível como a banheira estava arrumada.

– Meus Deuses! Cada vez eu me impressiono mais com Afrodite. – Falei completamente maravilhado com o que via.

. /_

Fomos para hidro onde encostei na borda e Annabeth sentou entre as minhas pernas. Depois de alguns segundos ou minutos, pois com ela o tempo não importa, ela virou de frente para mim ajoelhada entre minhas pernas. Ficamos por um longo tempo nos olhando. Quando a olhava o mundo lá fora não existia. Não existiam monstros querendo nos matar e nem deuses nos observando. Só existia eu e Annabeth, a garota que sempre vou amar.

Quando nos beijamos, foi como se nunca tivéssemos beijado antes. No inicio foi um beijo calmo e apaixonado, depois foi se intensificando e ficando cada vez mais quente. Desamarrei seu biquíni, primeiro a parte de cima. Deixando a mostra seus seios. A fitei por um longo tempo o que a deixou corada. Abri um sorriso com a reação que provoquei nela. Minha boca foi automaticamente ao seio direito enquanto minha mão fazia carinhos nos esquerdo. Ouvi Annabeth soltar um gemido de prazer que me fez sentir um prazer enorme.

Annabeth levou suas mãos a minha sunga e a tirou. Fiz o mesmo com a parte de baixo de seu biquíni. Ela pôs suas pequenas e delicadas mãos no meu membro já bastante ereto. Gemi no seu seio.

Olhei para ela e disse:

– Se eu te machucar de alguma forma me avisa.

– Pode deixar Cabeça-de-Algas, você não vai me machucar.

Eu sabia que na primeira vez de uma garota, tinha certo desconforto para ela. E eu não me perdoaria se a machucasse, somente para satisfazer meus desejos.

Com a autorização dela, a sentei no meu colo de frente para mim e a penetrei de vagar. Annabeth enfiou as unhas nos meus braços e fez uma cara de dor. Parei na hora, mas ela fez sinal para continuar. Nossos movimentos eram sincronizados. No inicio as estocadas eram leves, mas depois foram ficando mais fortes até que chegamos juntos ao ápice.

Ela deitou no meu peito e eu sussurrei em seu ouvido:

– Eu te amo, minha Sabidinha

– Também te amo, Cabeça-de-Algas – Ela disse também sussurrando.

– Após alguns minutos, nos secamos e fomos para a cama onde ainda tinha a garrafa de champanhe. Bebemos um pouco e eu me encostei na cabeceira da cama e Annabeth encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e ficou desenhando em meu peito e assim acabamos pegando no sono.

Acordei me sentindo incrivelmente leve e feliz com as lembranças da noite anterior olhei para Annabeth e ela ainda dormia então encarei o teto e percebi o quanto eu era sortudo. Annabeth era como um sonho era perfeita, às vezes eu acho que não a mereço, ela me faz sentir tão bem e quando eu estou com ela, parece que nada mais importa, não existem monstros, nem deuses, não existe nada, somente eu e ela, Percy e Annabeth, isso soa tão perfeito e é tão certo como respirar.

– Sabia que você ainda baba quando dorme?- Annabeth me tirou de meus devaneios.

– Hã?- Nossa que pergunta inteligente eu fiz.

– Te amo Cabeça-de-Alga. - Disse se inclinando e me beijando carinhosamente.

– Também te amo.

Annabeth se levantou para fazer sua higiene matinal e eu fui para a janela observar o mar. Estava muito nervoso, não conseguia pensar em como fazer isso sem gaguejar. Pedi ajuda mentalmente para Afrodite.

– Olá Percy!

Me virei e me deparei com Afrodite em pessoa (ou quase isso) sorrindo para mim.

– AI MEUS DEUSES! Afrodite!? –

–O que foi?

–Você me aparece aqui do nada como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo e ainda pergunta o que foooiiii?

–Aahh... Deixa de ser exagerado, eu vim aqui para te ajudar com Annabeth, mas se você quer se virar sozinho... Eu vou embora- Disse Afrodite já se virando para a porta.

–NÃOO, por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda

–Já que insiste... Escute muito bem Perseu, eu não costumo fazer isso, mas você e Anabeth são um dos casais mais fofos que eu já tive o prazer de conceder a minha benção... Eu não fico tão animada assim desde Helena e Paris, aii você tinha que estar la era uma época cheia de intrigas, paixão e amores não correspondidos...

–Será que da para voltar para mim e Anabeth?

–Mas você é chato em... Igual ao seu pai, você teve a quem puxar.

Assim que Afrodite terminou a frase o céu começou a ficar escuro e eu ouvia as ondas do mar batendo cada vez mais forte na praia, acho que Poseidon não ficou muito feliz com esse comentário.

–Aiii... Num te falei... Ta bom senhor enfezadinho eu retiro o que eu disse. Mas voltando a você e Annabeth, tudo que você precisa esta dentro desta caixinha, e não se preocupe, quando à hora chegar, você saberá exatamente o que fazer

. /caixinha-de-veludo-para-aliancas-em-forma-de-coracao_ .jpg

Afrodite me entregou a caixa em forma de coração com os olhos brilhando de emoção, assim que abri não pude evitar de sorrir, era perfeito.

–Nossa, é perfei...

Tentei agradecer, mas tão rápido como ela apareceu, ela foi embora e me deixou falando sozinho, só para variar.

– Com quem esta falando Percy?

Antes que eu pudesse recuperar os sentidos Anabbeth estava de volta ao quarto, já de banho tomado e usando um vestido que poderia tirar a sanidade mental de qualquer semideus.

–Terra chamando Percy, você esta bem?

–Hã? Estou, estou bem sim.

–Aham.. com quem você estava falando?

– Com ninguém

–Ah, quer saber? Estou cansada de tantos segredos, telefonemas escondidos, e estou cansada de você desaparecer sem nenhuma explicação, pode ficar ai sozinho com a sua cabana na ilha ok, eu não me importo. - Ela disse já indo para a porta que levava a sala.

A meus deuses porque a minha sabidinha tinha que ser tão dramática? Nessa hora me lembrei das palavras de Afrodite "Quando chegar à hora, você vai saber exatamente o que fazer", era agora ou nunca.

– Annabeth espera!

– Porque eu deveria?

– Case comigo?

–É o quee?

–Annabeth, você é a mulher mais orgulhosa, ciumenta, e mandona que eu já conheci, mas você também é inteligente, determinada, atenciosa, esperta, criativa e essas são apenas algumas razões do porque eu te amo tanto e o porquê eu quero passar a minha vida inteira com você, eu te amo por inteiro, suas qualidades e seus defeitos por que eles fazem você ser quem você é, e é por isso que eu estou aqui agora ajoelhado aos seus pés pedindo que você seja minha.

Annabeth me olhava agora com os olhos marejados sem saber o que dizer

–Percy...

E justamente quando eu achei que ela ia me abandonar de novo ela se jogou em cima de mim envolvendo meu pescoço com suas mãos e levando nós dois ao chão.

–Devo considerar isso um sim?

–Sim, sim, sim, um milhão de vezes sim. Perseu Jackson eu aceito me casar com você!

Começamos a nos beijar, um beijo apaixonante e calmo, não tínhamos pressa, afinal, tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo, isso é novidade. Interrompi o beijo, ainda faltava uma parte muito importante do meu pedido

–Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, eu tenho uma surpresa para você

–Que surpresa?

–Espere aqui!

Fui correndo até o quarto e procurei pela caixinha vermelha que Afrodite me deu, tenho que me lembrar de fazer uma oferenda a ela depois. Assim que achei a caixa voltei para a sala e me sentei no chão ao lado de Annabeth, ela me olhava com olhos ansiosos e curiosos, estendi a caixinha para ela que pegou de mim com as mãos tremulas, como se já soubesse o que havia ali dentro

–Percy, isso é o que eu estou pensando?

–Abra e você irá descobrir.

Assim que ela abriu a caixinha pude ver seus olhos brilharem, ela arfou surpresa e abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, o meu sorriso.

–Percy, é perfeito!

–Você gostou? Foi presente de Afrodite, mas assim que pus meus olhos nele achei que combinava perfeitamente com você

–Ele é lindo.

Tomei a caixinha de sua mão e tirei uma das alianças de dentro dela e escorreguei pelo seu dedo anelar

–Annabeth Chase, eu prometo amá-la e respeita- la pelo resto a minha vida, você aceita se casar comigo?

Assim que terminei a frase Annabeth pegou a caixinha, tirou a outra aliança de dentro dela, segurou minha mão direita e colocou o anel no meu dedo.

–Sim Percy Jackson, eu aceito me casar com você

Quando parei de olhar para suas mãos segurando a minha, virei minha cabeça para cima, encarei aqueles lindos olhos cinza, e um sorriso brotou no meu rosto. Foi naquele momento que eu tive a certeza de que eu seria feliz ao lado dela para o resto de minha vida.

FIM


End file.
